


身份问题

by Augusta42



Category: Man of Steel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augusta42/pseuds/Augusta42
Summary: What if 奇幻AU，林登x拟态魅魔克拉克（又名，因为隐藏身份两方都在争取不吓到对方）
Relationships: 林登X克拉克·肯特
Kudos: 19





	身份问题

**Author's Note:**

> 某同人文的某个AU。正版福利，请勿外传。  
> 请老司机不要在某江评论区回复任何号码和搜索方式。你的热心只能换回福利的删除。

******  
What if 奇幻AU，林登x拟态魅魔克拉克  
（又名，因为隐藏身份两方都在争取不吓到对方）  
******  
PWP。  
正版福利，请勿外传。  
接续自某同人文的某章的消失部分。  
******  
克拉克·肯特有一个小秘密，他是一只拟态魅魔。  
不过，在这个超市里能同时买到压缩饼干和紧急魔力补充晶体的世界里，魅魔不足为奇。克拉克对外登记的“混血”甚至不够让他在抢机票时获得稀有种族折扣优惠。  
真正稀奇的是“拟态”，因为克拉克的真实身份是氪星遗孤卡尔-艾尔。婴儿时期，他乘坐火箭从业已毁灭的母星落入地球北美洲的堪萨斯，被善良的肯特夫妇收养。  
但在克拉克的人类养父母发现他之前，鉴于氪星人天生和魔法不对付，目的地又充盈着难以解析的造物规则碎片——这是氪星文明对魔法的理解——为了尽可能保证克拉克的生存，他的婴儿火箭和他体内的生育宝典在克拉克有智慧作出抗议前自作主张，拟出了停留在北美洲中部的智慧生物中最强大的那位：一位魅魔主君。  
当然，还是鉴于氪星人和魔法天生不对付，他没有成功拟全。  
从前的克拉克对此不以为意。黄太阳解决他的力量问题，《反歧视法案》解决他的生活问题。除了有时会感到饿，他像所有奇幻生物血脉占比稀薄的混血人类那样，另一重身份对他几乎毫无影响。  
直到克拉克交了个男朋友，林登，一名似乎非常强大的施法者——至少正义联盟的能量水平监测器，和克拉克的魅魔本能都是这样告诉他的。  
每次看到林登，克拉克体内被他无视了几十年的奇幻生物部分都会沸腾起来，在克拉克的脑海中叫嚣他发现了一张极为优秀的饭票，克拉克应该立即亲他，啃他，咬他，骑他……总之克拉克必须拿出一切手段套牢对方。  
可怜的拟态魅魔克拉克简直要疯了。他被迫重新正视起自己的体质：他并不是那些一个亲吻、一段关注就能吃饱的正常魅魔，而是一个见鬼的魔力沙漠和魔力筛子的组合体。喂饱他不仅需要比魅魔丰沛百倍、也许是千倍的纯粹魔力，还需要相当持久的供给。  
这约等于克拉克要么该告别人间、搬家去地狱维度，要么约会前磕上一两吨的提纯魔力补充晶体——或者像他以前经常做的那样，指望纯属于氪星人的那部分，飞去轨道晒几小时。  
否则接吻时一个克制不住，他可怜的男朋友就会被他吸成人干。  
正义联盟的现任顾问，某位来自哥谭的黑暗骑士曾就克拉克的这一特质提出一项作战计划。比如，碰到棘手的魔法问题，就让主席先生直接去献上饥魔热吻，省时，高效，一举多得。  
克拉克严词拒绝了对方这一嘲笑占比更多的方案。不管别的魅魔怎么样，反正他是一只挑食的、有基本修养的拟态魅魔，他坚持热吻应该发生在互相喜爱的人之间。  
比如现在。  
继十分背离现代美国文化、也十分背离魅魔种族特质地规规矩矩地约会了一个夏季后，他和林登终于自然而然、或者说心知肚明地推进到了最后一步。为了这天，克拉克事先了解过了附近的医院、炼金工房、施法者协会的位置，在轨道上晒足了太阳，磕过了补充晶体……  
问题是，克拉克还是很饿。  
而且随着时间的推进，克拉克越来越饿。  
……  
林登有一个小秘密，他离外神还差半步。  
对，是《克苏鲁神话》系统中的那种外神，不可名状的强大存在，混乱与混沌的代言者，规则与宇宙力量的具象化。  
可这颗地球上，科技树和奇幻力量和谐共存，相应的，民众间的科普工作也做得很好。比如前些日子的遥远东方，就有一位以扇掩面的娇艳少女——他某位熟人的一个化身——被当地厨师通过库房减少的猪脑发现异常，协同入境方式可疑的蝙蝠侠将其驱逐了出去，驱逐过程还公布在了网上。  
林登觉得这件事很有意思。他知道那位熟人还有一个化身，形象是个能传播恐惧的蝙蝠状肿胀怪物。而刚好，蝙蝠侠，这位正义联盟成员，无论在哥谭还是在正义联盟任务，经常做出一些利用恐惧的事情。  
出于好奇心，林登决定过去看看。但在他意料之外的是，蝙蝠侠仅仅是个纯种人类，没有除了特别多的钱以外的任何超能力。  
而让林登更加始料不及的是，他还碰到了一只偷偷摸摸跟踪他的魅魔。  
男性，无角，无翅，足部是人类，一截虚影化的尾巴，一双蓝得极为纯粹的眼睛……还有一份薪水不上不下的记者工作。  
老老实实约会了一百八十多天后，林登开始忧郁自己的另一重身份。  
可能是被人类抚养长大，记者先生不像那些传统的魅魔，很乐意接受从拉手、接吻、约晚餐这种无比老派，且纯洁得一塌糊涂的程序，循序渐进——在这个世纪的北美洲，连高中生谈恋爱都不会这么纯洁了。而魅魔的族群文化中，这种循序渐进更是在明晃晃地告诉对方“你的魅力不足”，是对该魅魔个体的严重藐视。  
但林登也很绝望。体.液交换是能捎带魔力的，认识克拉克前他从没想过自己某天会和一只混血魅魔交往，还起了定下来的心思……因此，林登需要一点时间来收敛对纯种魅魔无碍，对对方来说却过于庞大和纯粹的力量。  
由于记者先生和无聊的正义联盟关系良好，林登一直非常谨慎地维护着自己的身份：医生，企业家，施法者，科研人员，还有点小小的超能力。这堆标签组成了一个看似稳固的金字塔，可假如往上码上一条：疑似外神，他的努力便极有可能付诸东流。魅魔很可能惊恐地跑掉，再叫来正义联盟刷他。  
这不行。绝对不行。  
想想他们这一系精神污染和精神控制的名声，再设想一番克拉克的蓝眼睛盛满“我怀疑和你交往并非出自我的自由意志”的警惕，林登就一阵暴躁。  
为此，林登设计了一个解决方案。反正魅魔渴求魔力，等某天他们终于克制不住擦.枪.走.火，他完全可以先逸散一小部分力量，通过皮肤接触把克拉克灌得晕晕乎乎，再直接标记对方。所谓先补票再上车，从此这只魅魔从人类的律法到非人类间的约定俗成，都属于默认和他绑定，跑不掉了。  
但眼下，卧室里的魔力浓度直迫重度雾霾，克拉克就是不上钩。  
林登认为事态开始变得严重了。  
已知条件一，魅魔先生自称混了不少血，还饿了很多年；已知条件二，肯定一只魅魔魅力的最佳方法是直接喂饱他或者她，方法包括且不限于关注，接吻，负距离接触。  
现在，他们即将抵达最后一步，可克拉克就是无视了他周身游离的力量，只骑在他的腰上一个劲地亲他，技巧约等于人工呼吸——之前还差点撞上他的鼻子。  
要不是克拉克虚影化的尾巴仍牢牢缠在他的小腿上，林登会怀疑这只魅魔对自己没兴趣，展现出的热情只是出于尊重饭票的营业式敷衍。  
“等等。”  
林登扣住克拉克的下巴，强行中断了吻。卧室里只点着数根蜡烛，昏黄的烛光随他们的动作映出一线晶莹光丝。魅魔意犹未尽地凑近来，舌尖一探消灭了它，又若无其事地挪远。  
“……怎么了？”克拉克问，声音无辜而含混。  
林登恋恋不舍地从对方诱人的上围中拔出视线。  
是的，他确实希望彻底享用并占用某只主动跳进碗里的傻乎乎生物，但开始一段关系和满足生理需求截然不同。  
虚影化在地狱物种中是很高级的能力，而那些生物往往拥有漫长的成年期。克拉克有条虚影化的尾巴，他的年纪对人类来说是成年很久了，对那些物种来说却还属于青少年甚至儿童期。这家伙搞不好是把食欲和优质食物的吸引力当成了别的。  
“克拉克，如果你并不想开始一段关系，我有其他的办法可以喂你。”林登斟酌地说，“或者，你单纯对我的力量不感兴趣？”  
……克拉克的脑海里嗡了一声。  
听到林登话里的犹豫，魅魔骨子里的妒忌心和占有欲当即野火一般蹿升起来，要求克拉克立即在男友显眼的地方啃出牙印盖出章，以向所有人宣告所有权。  
克拉克能感觉到空气的改变，卧室里蛰伏的力量犹如火场中扭曲的热空气，对任何正常魅魔或是能摄取魔力的奇幻生物来说都是一场盛宴……然而这只让他更饿了。  
不够。远远不够。生物电流和若有若无的酸麻在克拉克的脊椎之下游走，他觉得自己像掉在了地心，像与太阳飞得过近。热浪滚滚，整个世界是开锅的热水，而他不幸呆在水壶里逐渐沸腾。  
在林登挪得更远前，克拉克扑住了对方。  
“不，不是。”  
对绝大部分正常混血魅魔来说，和爱人或饭票的皮肤接触当然也能摄取力量，他这种拟态魅魔则没有那项功能……事实上，在遇到林登前，克拉克基本忘了自己还有魔力这回事。  
现在的克拉克则必须考虑了。双方都箭在弦上，若是没轻没重，面前的施法者就会被他抽成骷髅，明天《星球日报》的头条就是保护伞公司总裁的卧室事故。  
更糟糕的是，他魅魔那部分的本能已经被彻底被挑了起来。这情形拖得越久，到真……咳。总之他会无意识地吸得越狠，掏空林登的概率越大。  
但他就，就小心地吃一口……应该没有关系？  
……林登竭力按捺住神经中乱窜的火苗。  
克拉克门户大开地扑着他，却一副想说什么的表情，林登只能勉强维持绅士的表象，展现出一副乐于倾听的样子。  
他快要失败了。不是每个智慧个体都能在卧室里大床上，在一个火辣得冒烟的魅魔骑在腰上时保持冷静的。林登不能免俗。他的力量、他的计划、他的某些冲动在他的意识之中无声滚动，试图喷薄而出，把面前的魅魔打上标记，彻底灌满。  
他就……亲一口缓解一下。他有分寸的。  
魅魔在这时闭了闭眼，某种可称之为决心的东西从那张端正的面庞掠过。  
克拉克一把扼住林登的手腕，像是要引导他探往某个神秘的地方。同时整只魅魔扑下来，直接啃咬上林登的嘴唇。  
咝——  
犹如骤雨涌入烈日下的沙漠，唇与舌的接触仿佛带起虚拟的细小电火花。这是庞然的魔力被抽走的表现。对于远超自己向对方描述过的力量等级的状态，两个男人各自心虚地往后缩了一下。  
不过，做出了决定的克拉克很快扔开了异常，重新贴往林登的唇角。  
“……想要你。”克拉克磕磕巴巴地说，抓住林登的手带往腰后。“我、我只能这样……”  
魅魔准备过了。  
林登的手指刺入了魅魔紧闭的入口。基本没受太大阻碍，入口的内部湿滑一片。主动做出邀请的克拉克似乎没料到他的动作，溢出了低沉的鼻音，结实的腰提起，继而像觉得自己做得不对似地再度沉身，让他的指节陷了回去。  
这一动作让魅魔看起来像打算使用林登的手指操自己，而黏膜摩擦带来的快感让克拉克又发出了含混的一声。魅魔后穴的肌肉环紧张地收紧了，但那截无实体的尾巴倒是诚实地缠上了林登的手腕，阴影的触感犹如微凉的丝绸。  
“就……直接来。”克拉克凑近来亲吻他，半眯着的蓝眼睛被昏暗的卧室光线映得潋滟如湖水。“我做过准备……嗯！”  
精准的搔刮换回了魅魔的惊喘。医学的好处在此刻显露无疑。林登找到了克拉克肠道内壁的腺体。他一边按压它，一边加入新的一指，呈剪刀态撑弄四周的湿热黏膜。正如他先前摸到的，也如魅魔所言，滑腻的液体被他手指的动作带了出来。  
“我希望我们的第一次有个好印象，和我想检查你的成果，你偏好哪个答案？”  
林登玩味地问，因魅魔穴内的情况又放心地多加了一根。三根指头的戳刺使得高热的肠壁热切地包裹而来，几近贪婪地吮吸着他。没几下，克拉克的腰臀开始催促似地跟随他的动作扭动。  
“都不好。”克拉克的声音有点委屈，“我饿了。”  
记者先生像是不想再等待了，急切地抱上林登的脖子。可惜作为魅魔，他接吻的经验很对不起种族。林登叼住对方犹犹豫豫探出的舌头吮吸，轻而易举地扫荡而过。  
他们的唇与舌亲密地摩擦，庞大的力量顺着体液、顺着亲吻滚下克拉克的咽喉，暖阳一般从胸腹之间漾开。克拉克舒服地咕哝出声，感到自己像一块正在锅里融化的黄油。  
同时发生于口腔与身后的情色翻搅声灼烧着克拉克的思维，魅魔的本能催促他去摄取更多。刚摄入的魔力被他忽视已久的另一部分血脉转化，让他的内里鼓励似的泌出更多液体，而他早就翘起涨红的前方也吐出水。  
当体内的手指再次研磨过某一点又撤离时，克拉克不满地轻哼，屁股情不自禁地往后追了过去，诱惑林登的手指——别的什么更好——捅入他，填满他，喂饱他。  
氪星人的特质让克拉克的视力不受光线的影响，他喘息着，蒙着水雾的蓝眼睛飘忽地扫过林登的胯部。尺寸有点大，所以最初他会有点辛苦，他会又胀又酸，然后被彻底操开——  
“嗯唔……”  
克拉克呜咽着收紧了后穴。林登插进了第四根指头，边抽插着他酸软的内壁边进行扩张——或者说检视他的成果。老实说这很体贴。如果自己是一个纯粹的氪星人，克拉克很乐意好好享受男友的服务，然而，他同时还是一只见鬼的拟态魅魔，先前吃下的魔力正在被他漏光。克拉克一点也不想明天见到“神秘魅魔掏空保护伞公司创始人”之类的报道。  
“你湿透了，克拉克。”林登低沉的声音掺杂着浓重的欲望，远比平时暗哑。“你的水在沿着我的指缝流下来。”  
“唔……这是因为你。”克拉克喘息着回应。对自己将要做的事情，他的耳朵烧得通红，可对自身体质的自知让克拉克坚定地环住林登，夹在林登腰际的腿亦一块施力。  
倏忽之间，他们的位置由他骑在林登身上，变成了林登压在他的上方。  
体位的猝然改变让林登的手滑了出来，半透明的粘腻液体因失去了阻挡顺着克拉克的腿根淌出。克拉克羞耻地闭了眼，但紧跟着，他摸索着握住了林登挺立的性器，让它对准自己不断翕张的湿润穴口。  
“你得负责，林登……哈啊！啊……”  
克拉克终于得到了自己想要的。一直显得镇定与游刃有余的林登强硬地扣住了他的手，也扣住了他的腰。比手指更灼热粗大的东西在淫液与润滑剂的迎接下顶进了他，如克拉克所预估的那样，将他一寸寸地撑开，填满。  
随之而来的还有魔力。堪称浩大的力量随着他们的成功相连被他的甬道抽出，消解着他的饥渴，也在催发着他的空虚。克拉克浑身发着颤，蓝眼睛在接受魔力冲刷的一瞬间失了焦。  
“好……嗯嗯……不，等、等等，哈嗯……”  
“呼……放松，我亲爱的。”  
林登喘了口粗气，顺着克拉克的脸颊亲至对方光滑的脖颈，并调戏地舔过记者先生上下滚动的喉结。魅魔先生完美符合解剖学美感的饱满胸肌正随喘息不住起伏，林登揉捏着它们，拇指和食指拨弄着克拉克挺翘的乳尖，下身轻缓地碾磨着克拉克不住收缩的肉穴。  
这有点难。克拉克相当会吸……相当贪心。仿佛生怕他跑了似的，这家伙的双手双脚都挂在了他的身上，虚影化的尾巴紧密缠着他的大腿，前方兴奋的阴茎不住将催情作用的体液涂抹在他们的小腹，温软湿滑的肠肉诱人地蠕动着，索要顶弄和魔力——可能因为混血，后者比正常魅魔抽取得更多。  
……好吧，确切地说，有点多得过头。  
林登有些疑虑。达成半步外神的实力后，魔力这东西对他最无所谓，但对大概率没以负距离接触的方式吃过饭的混血魅魔克拉克来说，首要是别吃出不良反应。  
“……克拉克？”林登尝试着放缓操弄的频率和力量输出的速率，“你能适应唔……”  
克拉克抱过他的脑袋，径自啃上了他。那双蓝眼睛半睁半闭，端正的脸满是潮红，一副被灌得晕晕乎乎的模样。  
“别停……”魅魔不满地嘟囔，嘴唇胡乱地往林登的脸颊、唇边乱印，含着硬物的肉穴敦促地夹紧：“继续，林登，重一点，我受得……啊嗯，啊，啊！”  
重重的顶撞和重新冲刷而来的力量把克拉克还未成型的祈求撞得支离破碎。甬道被充实、敏感点被照顾和魔力被补充的多重快感令克拉克头晕目眩。他扭着腰，很快由无措得像要逃离变成了主动的迎合。林登找准了他最痒的地方，作为对这一举动的称颂，克拉克的喉管漫出赞颂的低吟，甬道热情地挽留，远比他使用的润滑剂更丰沛的汁水随林登操他的动作被带出，形成令人面红耳赤的水声。  
——不，不，等等。  
克拉克被情欲冲得混沌一片的思绪忽然抓到了什么，他张开嘴，但林登在下一秒亲上了他。舌头互相纠缠的感觉太好了，克拉克沉迷了好一会才找回丢失的话。  
“不，林……哈啊，啊……好棒，嗯，不……你听我……啊啊……”  
克拉克想要提醒林登注意，也提醒自己注意。他无休止的魔力汲取非常有可能掏空对方、伤到对方。为了安全起见他其实可以约林登去瞭望塔，空间站另一端的黄太阳也许能克制一部分魅魔的本能，哦，他还没告诉林登另一重身份……可他咽喉里成型的只有呻吟。  
“哈啊……拉、啊，啊嗯……够了，好，嗯……好涨，出来……”  
“直接出来……”  
林登诱哄地说着，品尝过魅魔的耳垂。空气中温热的水流生成，循他的意志握住了克拉克弹动的阴茎。克拉克兴奋蠕动的穴肉像活化的凝胶，像饥渴的嘴，淫荡而又缠绵地吸裹着他，宛如打算吸走他的每一滴。他的呼吸从未这样急促过。  
“啊……不是，嗯，不是这个……嗯，不……”  
克拉克无助地摇着头，然而林登似乎误会了他的话。那团活物一般的温水展开来，盘上他的阴茎、覆盖他的睾丸，配合他被抽插的节奏抚慰着他，而魔力还在源源不断地注入进来。克拉克浑身发软，他大约叫出了声，或者只是陶醉的低鸣。  
“嗯，啊嗯，唔，对，唔嗯……”  
内里被填满的酥麻快感汹涌澎湃，魔力也汹涌澎湃。林登抽送的性器和送来的力量把克拉克的脑子冲得模糊一片。他的下半身好似融化了，他的最深处饱足舒爽，他的尾椎处酸麻酥涨。  
没顶般的高潮覆没了克拉克。真的有什么要出来了。克拉克呜咽着，急切地吐出了几个单词，然后意识到自己口中断续而出的是氪星语，而林登在他的体内一碾——  
“唔嗯！……”  
克拉克绷紧肌肉，发出短促的惊叫。他被操射了，释放的快感宛若电脑显示屏空白文档的白光，一时取代了其他所有的念头。但他下达给身体的指令发生在他的释放之前，就着缠住林登的姿势，克拉克以超级速度带着身上人翻了个身，穴内满载的飨足感和因动作发生的摩擦让克拉克的阴茎再次挺立。  
这非常及时。因为下一刹那，空气里传来有如皮鞭破空的沉闷声响。  
一根黑色的尾巴从克拉克的尾椎处探了出来，接着，一阵迟来的、舒适的饱胀感自腹胸间晕开，克拉克打出了一个小小的嗝。  
克拉克：“……”  
林登：“……”  
林登茫然地眨了眨眼。他还以为克拉克是想换个姿势，因此，对于对方的突然动作，他只配合地按住了记者先生的腰……而现在，这短暂的沉默使他的理智从克拉克淌着淫水的紧热肉穴勉强回了笼。  
魔力于他是无所谓，但对这个自称的混血魅魔来说不是这样……  
“你不是混血魅魔。”林登忽而松了手，笃定地说。  
“你也不全是人……嗝……你是个骗子。”克拉克亦怀疑地眯起眼，“没有正常施法者能一次就让我的尾巴实体化，我算过需要的能量……嗝。”  
克拉克的嗓音不由自主地换到了超人模式，不过，因中途打的嗝，浑身的赤裸泛红，屁股里还塞着的性器……使得超人先生的话语和表情无论正义度还是威慑度都大打折扣。  
沙拉——  
床单布料的细微摩擦声让克拉克的表情掠过了一丝不自然，林登本打定主意维持镇定，可下一刻，他的嘴角抽了抽。  
“……尾巴放开我的腿再说话。”  
“我没法控制……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“要不然，”克拉克吞了口口水，暗示地夹了夹身后。“我们先……继续？”  
“我也觉得这样最好，我亲爱的。”林登颔首，“我先帮助你固化一下尾巴的存在。”  
“什么？唔唔唔！……”  
-END？-


End file.
